


red eyes and grins

by Anonymous



Series: Punzo Fics! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Horns, Injury Recovery, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Morally Ambiguous Character, Permanent Injury, Protectiveness, Sneaking Out, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Punz helping Pogtopia out, even though his moralities should say otherwise.
Relationships: Punz & Pogtopia, Punz & Wilbur Soot
Series: Punzo Fics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055741
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143
Collections: anonymous





	red eyes and grins

**Author's Note:**

> punz fics but they get longer and longer lmfao

Punz woke up in the middle of the night, eyes staring up at the ceiling. He dug the edges of his hands into his eyes, giving out a hearty sigh before throwing his arms off the bed.

He had to go soon.

At that thought, he immediately got up from his bed, combing a hand through his hair to make it less of a mess, getting one of his jackets out and an eye-patch from a chest. He threw the jacket and wrapped the eye-patch on, then slipping the hood over his head before whisking a holster held by a belt from his inventory to hold his ax. 

He made sure it hanged securely over his shoulder and placed the ax in the holster, before going to another chest and getting a pouch out that will hopefully fit whatever he shoved inside there. He then put an assortment of food, some potions, and some other materials he assumes would be important inside the sack, huffing in satisfaction when he was finished.

He whisked the pouch away into his inventory, gave a pet to one of his dogs, and jumped down the ladder hole inside his tower into the water below. 

He broke the blackstone that made his walls to get out without using the main way in, quickly placing the blocks back while looking left or right to make sure no one was around before starting his trek and praying in his head that no one is following him.

He finds that possibility unlikely, however, since he's cutting through the forest nearby his base that usually no one walks in unless they find walking in a creepy, dark forest as a leisurely walk enjoyable or something. 

Of course, as he thinks that and lights up a torch, he nearly pisses his pants when he sees the back of the president nearly in front of him. Outwardly though, his steps stopped and his shoulders immediately tensed as Schlatt turns around to face the noise, shoulders straight and uncaring.

"Oh, Punz, I see you like to take walks in the dark forest as well." Schlatt said with a sickly sweet smile, red eyes flashing for a moment before they closed to look more friendly, but any person with a brain could tell that the word 'friendly' did not fit the horned man at all. He took a deep breath, exhaling out of his nose and relaxing his shoulders, before looking straight into Schlatt's eyes.

"Yeah, totally." He said simply, stepping to the side so he could walk past Schlatt and already starting to walk ahead, but Schlatt moved in front of him before he could do   
so. 

"Oh I see, I love these walks too," Schlatt said with a closed eye grin, making Punz wince in subtle disgust at the sight before Schlatt was walking towards him. Before he could even process, Schlatt was close enough to his ear that any whispers could be heard clearly and loudly.

Punz could feel the same looming feeling of Schlatt looking down on him by him so near his face as he tried to blank his mind, trying his best to push down the instinct of his shoulders tensing up and his remaining eye dilates. 

"You seem to be going somewhere by the way you walk. A man on a mission, one would say. Got somewhere to be?" Schlatt whispered, the blonde feeling him turning his red eyes to the side of Punz's face, whose own weary eyes were thankfully hidden by the cloth covering it.

"No," Punz said, keeping his voice level, "Couldn't sleep so I'm just takin' a stroll." He then started to walk ahead with heavy steps, not bothering to wait for Schlatt's response. He didn't bother to look back, still feeling Schlatt's eyes still on him as he shoved one hand inside his jacket's pocket and quickened his steps.

He was nearly there. He jumped around a corner and down a hill, then he was near where supposedly Pogtopia was at. He took out a note he has always kept inside inventory that held the coordinates to Pogtopia, taking a quick look to make sure the numbers were right before putting the note away and continuing to walk.

When he turned to another corner, he could see Wilbur resting on a manmade seat made of dirt, hands pressed together as if he was in prayer, and peered through his messy mop of hair to stare at Punz. Punz narrowed his eyes at the once-great general, before closing his eyes to ignore his presence, putting out his torch to throw off the side, and breaking the dirt that hid the entrance to the base from the rest of the world. 

Slowly, he stepped inside and as he was placing the dirt pack in its rightful place, he heard shuffling down the manmade ravine from ruined steps. He slowly stepped down the stairs and the hastily made bridge, peering down the entrance to see Tubbo peeking behind a sword-wielding Tommy and an ax-wielding Niki.

"It's okay, it's just me," Punz said, his voice echoing throughout the small confines of the base. Niki and Tubbo brightened and relaxed at the sight of the blonde, though Tommy looked distrustful of Punz's presence. 

"Punz!" Tubbo yelled out with a grin, running up to Punz once he was fully down the stairs and practically threw himself onto him. Punz barely stumbled and smiled back, ruffling the kid's hair.

"Hey there," Punz said, relieved to see not only him but Tommy and Niki safe, "Good to see you three are still in one piece." 

"It could be better," Tommy muttered and Niki shoved his arm with an elbow, before giving a smile to Punz and patting his arm.

"It's good to see you safe and sound too, Punz." 

He nodded, looking down again to see Tubbo. His horns were regressing and that his long, fluffy ears were slowly transforming back into small humans ones, which was a relief to Punz. He doesn't miss, however, the wrappings around his eyes or around his neck and arms that came to be from the fireworks execution. The sight reminds him of his own eye that will never see again or Niki's own permanently scarred arm. His eyes sharpen at the reminder, thinking in his mind if he ever got his hands on the pig anarchist who did this to them-

"Punz?" Tubbo asked, tilting his head and snapping Punz from his thoughts.

"Shit," Punz whispered, before giving a weary smile to Tubbo, "It's nothing, don't worry 'bout it." Tubbo and Niki looked at him in worry, but Tubbo simply nodded while letting him go, before watching him in fascination when he summoned the pouch from his inventory.

"Here, supplies." He said, placing the pouch onto the floor and opening it up, "It's just some food, potions, and other crap. It'll hopefully last y'all for the rest of the month, but shoot me a whisper if otherwise." 

"Ooo, I'm actually pretty famished," Tubbo said, digging through the pouch until an apple appears in his hand. He then starts going to town on the apple as Tommy tells him to slow down, which just makes Punz snort and shoulders shake at the sight.

"Thank you again, Punz. I'm sorry you always have to give us monthly supplies," Niki said with an apologetic tone and Punz just shook his head, still looking at Tubbo heartily eat the apple with mild amusement before he threw the core off the side.

"Nah, it's all good. I know how dangerous it is nowadays to get supplies and shit," He said, placing a hand on Niki's head and ruffling her hair until blonde follicles became a mess, all while having a small grin on his face, "Plus, I don't mind doing stuff for you or Tubbo." 

Punz scratched his neck at the realization of what he said and retracted his hand quickly from Niki's head, which just made Niki and Tubbo widen their eyes, before grinning mischievously. Being they could tease him mercilessly, he cleared his throat and kneeled on the ground, motioning the other three to join him. Once they did, he took a deep breath and told them some updates he usually did whenever he came around to give them supplies.

"Schlatt has been at his weakest ever since Quackity left," Punz said, intertwining his fingers together, "The pressure from his power isn't that, I don't know, heavy and I think people who signed his contract are slipping from his control."

After all, when he first came to Pogtopia to give supplies, he would always feel something weighting in his chest as if he couldn't breathe without being in the proximity of Manburg. Now whenever he came, he would only feel a light pressure, like a somewhat harsh wind, which was more annoying than painful if he was being honest. Plus, his and Tubbo's horns were slowly going away, which helped prove further that Schlatt's influence was waning.

The three relaxed, rejoicing in the news of Schlatt being currently vulnerable and being closer to bringing him down. But Punz raised his hand before they could get their hopes too high, then going back to his original position of intertwining his fingers together.

"But I wouldn't do anything too risky yet," Punz explained, looking over at the determined expressions the three had. It reminded Punz of his own and his old team's expressions when they were fighting against L'Manburg, before they had to worry about politics and they only cared about victory and glory, he thought offhandedly before continuing, "Even though his power is weak now, it doesn't mean he doesn't have power. I don't know if he has a trump card up his sleeve or some shit like that, so I say y'all don't do anything until I give the okay, understand?" Tubbo and Niki nodded, but Tommy looked down, muttering under his breath.

"I can't wait any longer…" Tommy gripped his shirt sleeve, before rising up in such a quick way that surprised both Niki and Tubbo, "I can't wait any longer for that horned bastard to get weaker than he already is. Why can't we take him down now?! What if he regains power and we have to play the waiting game again?!" The exclamation just made Punz stare at Tommy, before sighing and tucking a hair behind his ear. 

"Tommy, I get that you've been waiting so long to take him down, I get it, everyone gets it," Punz said, getting up and walking over to the boy before gripping both of Tommy's shoulders, as to not scold him but to ground him, keep him calm as he said his next words, "But the dude is a private guy, we don't know what he's capable of, even right now. He can potentially hurt anyone who signed his contract if we mess with him too soon and that group of people includes Tubbo, we can't let that happen. Until we know for sure that we can attack, you can't do anything stupid risky. You got that, Tommy?" 

"I…. I understand," Tommy said, looking straight into Punz with weary eyes that still held a flicker of fire. The kid still had some fight in him and Punz couldn't help that prideful swell in his chest at the sight when he let go of Tommy's shoulder to mess up his hair that was soon met with familiar, cacophonous protests, all while Tubbo and Niki chortled behind him.

He could get used to this, Punz thought, before he heard the sound of dirt being dug and turned at the source of the noise. It was Wilbur, he soon realized as he lifted his hands away from Tommy's hair, giving Punz a grin before turning his eyes to the side.

"The sun is rising," Wilbur said, tilting his head, "You have to go." He could see Niki about to scold Wilbur for the rude way he chose to tell Punz that he had to leave, but Punz stepped in while patting the back of his head.

"Damn really? Thanks for telling me," He said, turning his head to wave goodbye to the trio, "Later, guys. Stay safe." Tubbo and Niki waved goodbye, but Tommy looked away from him and crossed his arms. He's never really bothered to say anything about that and he probably never will as he stepped on every individual cobble step, shoving his hands into his pockets.

When he was out of sight of the trio, he noticed that Wilbur was following him out. The man unnerved him as much as Schlatt did, but he doesn't bother saying anything that could cause unnecessary conflict that he honestly doesn't need right now as he walked out of the base and into the slow sun-kissed forest. 

Before he went too far away, he could hear Wilbur say, "I am seriously confused where your alliance lies." 

"What?" Punz said, turning around and narrowing his eyes at the man whose smile never waned as if he could snap at anything Punz could say at any moment.

"I mean, you're helping Pogtopia, but still working for Schlatt, so I'm genuinely confused on what your stance is," Wilbur said with hands raised in defense, before stuffing his hands inside his pockets as well.

"I'm not helping Pogtopia and I am not working for Schlatt," He said with a shrug, kicking some stray rock, "I just do what I want. I could honestly care less about what you or what he wants to do."

"So you don't mind me blowing up Manburg then?" Wilbur asked with a tilt of his head as if he was a child asking an innocent question. The question was anything but innocent, Punz remarked in his head, giving Wilbur another shrug.

"Nope, not one bit," He said before walking up to Wilbur and unlocking his ax from its place on his back to hold it in his own hand, "But…" 

He then made a large swing that could've been deadly to Wilbur, but he made a large enough distance between them that the ax was merely pointed at Wilbur's neck and could've nicked him if he was only an inch closer. Wilbur smiled wickedly at the ax under his chin while raising his head, making it look like he was looking down at Punz even though the glowing ax was pointed at him.

"If any of those three get hurt when you do," Punz hissed out slowly, so Wilbur could understand his words in full, "I won't fuckin' hesitate to kill you right where you fuckin' stand, got that?" 

Wilbur doesn't say anything in reply and Punz just clicks his tongue, throwing the ax back behind his holster before turning around to start walking away. He hides the fact that his smile feels something akin to Schlatt's power, freezing the blood in his veins and making his shoulders tense while getting a sense of deja vu at the way he could still feel Wilbur's brown eyes on him as he left.


End file.
